Numbers are Hell
by RedEyedGirl100
Summary: Gilbert sucks at math. Matthew is good at math. He tutors Gilbert and Gilbert shows him the life outside of textbooks. Tutoring doesn't last long before sparks start to fly. PrussiaXCanada summary fail rating may go up in later chapters
1. Day 1

At last, summer vacation was over with and he was finally a big bad tenth grader. School would be a hell of a lot more fun now. Nothing could compare to how happy he was to get a lung full of that ugly school stink. School was the one place where he could slack off and not be punish to badly for it. After all, his grandfather was the vise principle. Gilbert got away with more then he knew that he should have, the teachers were afraid for their paychecks. The two things teachers would **not** loosen up on was grading and homework that was their revenge. Last year he almost fail math, he would have if he didn't cheat off of Elizaveta. That girl was a lifesaver. Well she was until she found out that she was in the same math as him again this year. She did what was best for her; she switched out, and left him to die. It sucked badly; if he failed, he would be in some deep shit with gramps. He cussed under his breath at the thought and opened the combination lock. Gilbert opened it and smiled when he saw that the yellow bird stickers he put in it were still there. Francis and Antonio found him and he slammed the locker close before they could see the stickers.

"Hey guys." He said with a cocky confident smile. The three teens walked down the hallway talking about their summer. They went into the lunchroom that was serving breakfast and sat a round table. "Math is going to suck ass. Liz won't be there for me to cheat off, the bitch." Gilbert slammed a fist down onto the table. Francis rolled his eyes and rested his chin in the palm of his hand.

"Man if I was you I would be careful. She's been pretty moody lately. I don't think you would want to piss her off." Antonio warned him.

"Oh shit it must be that time of the month." Gilbert said too loudly at the wrong time. A thick cooking book went flying throw the hair and hit him square in the back of the head. He yelped and quickly turned around to meet a pair of angry green eyes. "Oh hey Liz…"

"Don't give me that 'hey Liz' shit!" The tone of her voice was a dead give away that Gilbert had hit a bull's eye. She grabbed her book and began to hit Gilbert repeatedly over the head. "Bastard, you have no idea what its like to be a girl!" She glared at him. Her back hurt, she was sleepy, and had an un-realistic amount of rage built up. She could tell that Gilbert was just itching to bring up the fact that she used to think that she was a boy. However, he wasn't about to say anything as long as had that book in her hands. Huffing she turned and stormed off to her first block class. Antonio was holding back a fit of laughter. Gilbert rubbed his head.

"Man what crawled up her ass and died." He grumbled. Francis yawned then sat up suddenly wide-awake.

"Oh guys did I tell you, my adorable little cousin Mathieu is going to be a freshman this yeah. He such a bright one, he's going to be in math two. I'm telling you he takes after my side of the family." Francis got this proud look on his face. Being an only child, he cared for Matthew like a younger brother. Both Gilbert and Antonio have never met him but he was all Francis would talk about on some days. Out of habit, they block out everything the French teen said after that. The bell rang and they looked over at the clock, they had five minutes to get to class or they would be late. Gilbert growled this was the one thing he hated about the first day. All the teachers gave the same speech about rules, dress code, and sexual harassment. Nevertheless, with a defeated sigh he headed for his math class. He sat in the back his desk had a wobble. The teacher handed out paper that they had to fill. He was about to speak when the door opened.

"Sorry…I got lost." A blonde-haired boy in a long red hooded sweatshirt said as he tried to catch his breath. The teen held his head down and took a seat up front, as if to show that he was a good student. Gilbert could not help but to chuckle a little. The look on the poor boy's face was priceless.

"Alright class pick up your things, we're going to sit in alphabetical order." The teacher started to call off last names and pointing to the desks where he wanted them to sit. Gilbert ended up sitting right in front of the late student. Once everyone was sitting, the teacher started with the dreaded speech on rules. Yawning Gilbert took a well-needed nap. However, the brat behind him kept poking him in the back. He sat up and turned him self around

"What the fuck is your problem!" Gilbert hissed.

"Umm don't we have to listen to this?" He said in a small weak voice.

"No we don't, trust me kid your going to hear it three more times today. " Gilbert said. He was going to chew the kid out but the cute look the blond had somehow was enough to get him to calm down. Something about the other teen was so filmier; he just couldn't put his finger on it. "Hey kid do I know you?"

"I don't think so, even if you did you probably thinking about my twin brother. I am mistaken for him a lot. I'm Matthew." He held out his hand for Gilbert to shake. Matthew smiled warmly. He really did look like someone he knew, he just didn't know who. Gilbert shook his hand and returned the smile.

"I'm Gilbert."

…..

_All right, I am taking two English classes this semester and I haven't had much time to write. However, I was really in the mood to write some PruCan so I did. I hate math so I made Gilbert suck at it as well and well yeah its going to lead to somewhere from that. _

_Plz review_


	2. Week 2

The first week of school past without much thought, maybe it was that lack of thought that was causing Gilbert to be failing his math class already. Matthew on the other hand worked hard and also tried his best to make sure the older teen stayed awake. However, he found that once the foolish albino was out, he was out for good. After failed attempts day after day, Matthew was done playing by Gilbert's rules. He was going to get him to willingly do math homework. The blonde-haired teen looked to see if Gilbert was awake, he wasn't. The older teen was leaning back in his, his legs were spread eagle on top of his desk, and there was some droll running down his chin. This was commonly how Gilbert was found during this class. Rolling his eyes Matthew kicked the leg of Gilbert's chair. Gilbert of course yelped and hit the carpeted ground with a thump. The teacher looked up from his papers. "Would you please keep your chair on all fours." He growled and went back to sorting.

"Forget that! I'm out of this shit hole!" He headed for the door. The class stopped and watched with bitter smiles. Elizaveta stood up and grabbed him by his ear. With a angry glare she shoved him forcefully back into his seat. "What the fuck Liz! That was my goddamn ear!" He yelled and rubbed his ear.

"You're going to stay right there. You move even a inch and I'll kick your ass. End of story." She hissed and went back to her own desk. Matthew sunk down into the cheep plastic. Once class was over, he followed out at Gilbert's side with a look of guilt on his face. He blushed in both shame and embarrassment.

"Hey Gil you really should get a math tutor or your goanna fail. I don't thing your grandfather would be very happy if you did." Matthew told him. Gilbert froze but huffed. His gramps could get scary when he wanted too.

"Ha math tutors are just losers who'll never get laid until their fifty. Why would someone as awesome as me need help from someone like that?"

"Because failure isn't awesome and what girl would want to be with a failure? Come on Gil use your head, you have looks but money is something girls want also. They don't want some poor hottie who can't pay rent. Besides I could always tutor you after school and on the weekends." Matthew said hoping that his point got across. It did but Gilbert would never show it.

"Fine, but on one condition. You need some teaching yourself and I'm goanna be the one to teach you."

"What do you mean? I'm passing all my classes." Matthew asked and adjusted the books in his arms.

"Dude you need to learn how to loosen up and have some fun. After we study like a pair of fucking geeks, me and you will have to do something more…._rewarding_." A demented smile crossed Gilbert's face and he got this cheerful gleam in his ruby red eyes.

"W-w-what! You're kidding!" Matthew almost dropped his book. He wasn't conferrable with the tone Gilbert used.

"Nope, come on Mattie do we have a deal or not?

"It doesn't look like I have a choice. It's a deal." They shook hands and the deal was sealed. Gilbert chuckled as he left Matthew's side to go to his next class. Around the corner, Francis joined him. They walked to their next class and sat with Antonio. The trio all wore stupid grins.

"Having any luck with that cute blond you were telling me about." The French teen asked, unaware of the important fact that said _blond _was his beloved cousin. Gilbert's smiled got a little wider and he nodded his head. He too was unaware of this fact.

"Yeah he's even going to start tutoring me in math. I made a little deal with him so he'll do something fun afterwards. The kid won't even realize it's a date. Then I'll work my way into his heart until he goes crazy in love for me. Its fool proof!" He chuckled again and placed his feet on top of his desk. Francis sighed and draped his arm over his friend's shoulders.

"Just make sure you stay subtle about it. There's a time and a place to be open don't ruin your chances by not waiting."

"Shit dude I know that much already." Gilbert huffed and leaned his chair back. Antonio didn't say a word the whole time, he was to busy giving Lovino goo-goo eyes to give any help advice to his friend. For as long as they could remember, Antonio had a crush on the fiery Italian but that didn't stop Gilbert. At one point, he tried to woo Lovino; he failed, and somehow got a confession telling all about Lovino's hidden feelings for the thick Spaniard. The Italian of course treated him not to tell, Gilbert so far hasn't. "Hey Antonio that seat next to Lovino is open. " Gilbert pointed out with his eyebrows raised.

"I know…"

"Then why don't you go sit there? Stop being such a pussy and go make a move." Gilbert kicked at Antonio's chair until he finally stood up and took the open seat next to the Italian. Lovino turned around in his chair just to glare at the albino. You could clearly see a dark red blush stain his cheeks. Antonio, who was just a natural flirt, flirted even more shamelessly then ever.

"How thoughtful of you Gilbert." Francis smiled and cupped his chin in the palm of his hand.

"Shut up. I just wanted to piss Lovino off that's all. Don't even bother giving me that look." Gilbert mumbled. The French teen gave a small laugh and nodded his head. After that, they went back to facing the front of the class. After all Biology was the one class that could talk about sex and not make it weird. That and the teacher was pretty cool, if it were a slow day he would fling rubber bands at his students.

….

_The bio teacher is based off a actual teacher I had. He was 6'9 and really would fling rubber bands at us when he got board. Sadly, the bastards fired him. I liked him…even if I almost failed his class. So you may end up seeing more of the bio teacher. Well please review and point out any mistakes that you may find. Thank you and have a wonderful day (or night or noon). _


	3. Study Date

Matthew walked with Gilbert to go to the older teen's house to study. Gilbert's house was only a few blocks away from the school. His house however, was completely empty of any signs of life. Matthew followed him in side with a nervous look on his face. His palms were damp and cold and the books kept slipping from his tight grasp. "Umm Gilbert where is everyone?" He asked and placed the heavy textbooks down onto a clear glass coffee table. His arms tingled a little bit as the feeling came back to them. Why did math book have to be that thick?

"Gramps had a work meeting and my bruder Ludwig is helping a friend of his study. He a bookworm like you only stiffer. He's not adorable like he used to be." He smiled and sat down on the couch. He kicked off his shoe and just like in school rested his feet on top of the table. Gilbert cleared off the spot next to him of its candy wrappers and patted it. "Well are you going to teach me some damn math or not?"

"Yeah we'll do a lesson per day. But seeing that your behind we'll have to do a few a day until your up to date. In addition, I can only stay until six. How does that sound?" Matthew said as he pushed Gilbert's legs off the table and sat next to him. He opened up the books, got notebook paper out, and laid it out in a even row of two. Gilbert looked at him from the corner of his eye. Matthew did the same and blush filled his cheeks like wild fire.

"That sounds like hell but if it gets me to pass then I'll just have to suffer." Gilbert smiled smugly and his response seemed to please Matthew. The younger teenager brightened up like a burning ray of sunshine.

"Good let's start!" After those words were spoken Matthew started to ramble on and on about the lesson. Gilbert's ears were close to bleeding under the pressure of hearing all those numbers. Nevertheless, he was fighter and he fought back the blood and listened closely. It was a challenge the numbers went on to form areas of shapes and other things, but he wanted to impress Matthew by getting passing grades. An A+ would win him some mega brownie points. "Hey Gilbert why don't you do the rest on your own? If you need help, don't be afraid to ask me. I'm goanna get a drink." Matthew stood up and wondered around in his hunt for a kitchen. He looked over at Gilbert with a lost puppy-dog look. His cheeks and ears were pink.

"Down the hall, first door on the right, that's the kitchen." Gilbert said admiring the lost look on the other teen's face. Once Matthew had found his way, Gilbert looked down at the book. It was as if it was laughing at him. Even after everything Matthew had told him (that he actually listened too), he was still as lost as a blind man in the desert. "Stupid fucking shit." Gilbert slowly did his best solving the problems, he mumbled cusses in German under his breath. Matthew came back with a glass in his hands. He peeked over Gilbert's shoulder.

"Good it's correct so far. Keep going and don't forget to show your work."

…Many….many….hours….later

Matthew was stretched out on one-half of the couch fast asleep. He didn't snore or droll or even mumbled random words in his sleep. He was like a newborn baby, he hardly even moved. Matthew's breathing was soft, faint, and gentle. His wavy blond hair covered part of his face. Gilbert reach out a hand and brushed it behind the other teen's ear. He then carefully as if to not to wake him, cupped the side of Matthew's face. He brought his own face close until their noses were almost touching. "Ich finde dich süß/niedlich." Gilbert suddenly moved back, he could not risk the chance of Matthew waking up. With a defeated sigh, he shook Matthew's shoulder.

"Mmm what is it?" The sleepy blonde-haired boy asked rubbing at one of his eyes. The color burned in Gilbert's face, he felt like a girl for blushing.

"You fell asleep, and you said that you had to be home by six…it's kinda like past nine." Gilbert mumbled. Matthew sprang to his feet and started to rather his things up.

"Oh no mom is going to freak out. I bet she's worried sick about me!"

"Hey my gramps could give you a ride home. He's back home from that stupid meeting." The older teen left the room and same back with tired looking 'Lord of the Rings' character look-a-like. The man grabbed his car keys off a hook and grumbled something in German.

"Come on you two. I still have paper work I need to get done, hurry up and get in the car." Mr. Weillschmidt growled and walked out the door. He dropped Matthew off and was even kind enough to explain why he was late. Gilbert poked his head out the car window before Matthew was inside.

"Hey kid we never got to do anything entertaining. Come over to my place after school!" Gilbert smiled. Matthew sighed remembering the foolish deal he had made.

"Fine, but I want to look over what you did today to see if its all right!" After that, he joined his lovely mother inside. The woman gave Mr. Weillschmidt a short thanks before closing the door.

Ich finde dich süß/niedlich. = you are cute

(I'm not real sure. My German is rather rusty)


	4. Wet

Just like he said he would Matthew once again went over to Gilbert's lifeless home. The younger teen didn't mind spending his valuable time with the older teen. Gilbert was actually calmer when it was just the two of them, not that it stopped him showing off all the time. The older teen didn't walk with him, he was already out the house plotting menacingly. Matthew sighed a lung full of air out before tapping his knuckled against the cool metal door. Gilbert flung open the door with a demonic smile, he had barley missed his own nose in his excitement. Without speaking, he pulled Matthew inside. On the floor was two buckets filled with an assortment of colorful water balloons. However, if you were to get a closer look you would have found that those weren't balloons but condoms. After all a condom can hold mush more water then a cheep little water balloon from the gas station could. Gilbert was glad that the blond didn't notice this little fun fact.

"Gilbert was in the world are you going to do with those?"

"Cheerleaders…..have practice today." The smile got wider and even more twisted then before. Gilbert was shaking with joy. A breathy laugh escaped his lips. Matthew shook his head.

"No! Oh, lord Gilbert no! We can't they…they wear white, the uniforms will be, oh god!" His mouth was quickly covered up tightly by Gilbert's hand that tasted bitterly of sweat. There was a wild yet playful look in Gilbert's eye. Like a kitten toying with a small house mouse, he kept his hand pressed down.

"Shh Ludwig is home still, I don't want him stopping me again. Grab a bucket and let's go get those pretty little cheerleaders. Hurry before its to late and we miss out!" His hand left Matthew's mouth only to hand him the one of the buckets. He pulled him out the door by the strings of his red hoodie.

…At cheer practice…..kinda….

Matthew stood with Gilbert on the second floor that connects the viewing area for swimming to the gym upstairs used by the weight lifters. They stood right about were the cheerleaders walked to get to the locker rooms. It was as if the school was built perfectly for the mean trick Gilbert had planed. Matthew's heart was about to pound its way free of his chest and hide in fear. Gilbert laughed and elbowed Matthew to ready the water filled condom balloons. "Man I can't wait to see how pissed off Liz is going to get." Another stab of fear sliced into Matthew like an arrow. He grabbed Gilbert's arm.

"Gil she'll kill us!" He kept his voice in a hushed tone, but he truly wanted to scream and hit the other boy over the head with a blunt object.

"Nein, you have the cute factor on your side, she'll only come after me." Gilbert winked at him and got his bucket ready to drop its ammo onto the enemy. Now with his cheeks a shade of pink, Matthew actually helped his friend out. He got his own bucket ready with shaky hands.

"Good practice, next one will be on Friday." One of the cheerleaders said right as the group of them walked right under the buckets. Both Matthew and Gilbert tipped the buckets over. However, as soon as the girls gave a blood-curdling scream Matthew ran so that they would only see the cocky albino. Elizaveta was the first to look up to see just who this attacker was. Her uniform stuck to her skin showing off a pink and green flower bra.

"Gilbert! Your going to die once I get my hands on you!" Water droplets flew from her hair as she screamed over all the other girls. Gilbert laughed and pointed at the destruction.

"Holy shit Matt just look at her face…Matt?" Gilbert looked around himself to find that the other had left him. With Elizaveta booking it for the stairs, Gilbert ran for his life. He hid in the one place a man could feel safe while running from a crazy woman. The boy's bathroom. This was also, where he found Matthew. "You left me to die! I can't believe you left me!"

"Sorry! I-I-I panicked!" The younger teen said with his eyes still wide.

"Liz was so pissed off! You should have seen her face. She ran up the stairs after me! But she wouldn't come in here!" Right after he spoke the door was kicked open and she balled her hands into fists. Water was still running down from her hair. "Liz! Damn it you can't come in here!" Gilbert backed up into the sinks. She eyes held a burning fury as she turned to look at Matthew then back at Gilbert.

"Gilbert you, your so dead!" Elizaveta cracked her knuckles. Even with you being able to see everything under her wet clothes, she was a force that isn't meant to be messed with. Gulping Matthew grabbed onto Gilbert's hand tightly and pulled past the angry teenage girl and out the door. Together they ran without stopping all the way back to Gilbert's house. Once inside they locked all the doors and windows. Out of breath, they slipped down onto the floor. Matthew's chest heaved up and down as he panted for air. Ludwig who was sitting in a old fashion red chair near by looked up from his book.

"I don't even want to know this time. Don't even bother to tell me." He mumbled and pushed his reading glasses up onto his nose. Gilbert laughed to himself. To him all the mayhem and fear was worth it in the end.

…..

_My chapters keep getting shorter and shorter. Darn it…._


	5. End of the week

"Gilbert wake up! Don't you even dare fall asleep in my class again!" The teacher yelled while bouncing a small pink cap eraser off his lazy student's head. Gilbert yawned and peeked over at Matthew; who was at the moment refusing to notice him staring. However, once again Gilbert's eyelids got heavier and heavier until he could no longer keep them open. He slumped over the top of his desk and a snore rumbled in the back of his throat. The teacher grabbed a ruler and slinked over to the front of Gilbert's desk. He held the ruler above his head before slamming it down like crack of thunder. Gilbert and a few of his classmates jumped. "Well seeing that you can't stay awake in my class then maybe you'll be able to stay awake in detention." The teacher said with a smile and a gleam in his eye. Yawing again Gilbert lazily shrugged his shoulders. Once again he fell asleep.

Matthew sighed deeply and poked at his friend with the butt of his penile. He poked it into Gilbert's cheek, then forehead, then into the cheek again. A ruby red eye peeked open and Gilbert groaned. Why could people just let him get some sleep? "What do you want?" He said temperamentally, the heat of his anger was died down. However, this was because of two small little playing factors. Matthew was cute and he was too tired to be mean.

"Nothing really. Gil why are you so tired today, are you getting a fever?" Matthew pressed his hand onto Gilbert's forehead. The older teen blushed and smacked the helpful hand away. Elizaveta watched from her desk, the corners of her mouth turned upward into a smile. Gilbert playfully flicked Matthew in the forehead.

"Don't you know that the right way to take a person temperature is by pressing your own forehead onto theirs? You know what you really need to spend the night." He laughed.

"Sure I'll ask mom later." Matthew whispered as the teacher glared at him. At once Gilbert started to big around in the bottomless pants pockets before making a cell phone with a cute little yellow chicken cell phone charm appear. He handed it over to Matthew. "The charm is so cute!" Matthew could help but to say. Gilbert blushed darker.

"Just call her already before Mr. Pain-In-The-Ass sees it. She can drop your bags off in the office and we can grab them when school is over." Gilbert told him and watched the teacher closely. Matthew waited until the teacher was distracted and typed in the number to his mother's phone. The numbers made small peep sounds like birds when he pressed them.

"Mom it's me…..don't worry I'm fine. But mom can I stay at a friend's….ok….ok just drop my stuff off at school. Bye, love you." He clicked the end button and handed it back to Gilbert. The older teen smiled and slipped it back into the never-ending black hole of his pocket.

"Sweet we're going to have a blast!" He rubbed his hands together plotting the awesome things that they would do. The weather was still nice enough to go to the beach and the movie theater in the mall had some pretty cool movies playing.

"Staying the night will be lots of fun once we are done studying for the test on Monday done."

"What test!" Gilbert looked totally lost. Matthew giggled softly.

"The test the teacher told us about while you were napping." They younger teen tapped him in the head.

"Shit there's no way I'll pass it." Gilbert head-butted his desk. Matthew's face sunk into a sarcastic frown. A part of him just adored how lively Gilbert was even if he was dead tired. Another part of him hated it because of how much it reminded him of his stupid twin brother. The bell rang and they class poured into the hallway. Matthew waved bye to Gilbert as the albino ran to mess with Antonio who was just about to try to hold Lovino's hand. Yao joined up with Matthew and watched as the Italian beat Gilbert over the head with a textbook. They left the three to cause a commotion and headed to their life skills class. Yao took his seat next to the blonde-haired teen and pulled out his textbook from his bag. Matthew got out his own textbook only his eyes were dazed over like that of a day dreamer. Yao waved his hand in front of Matthew's face in order to see if he could get a reaction. He grew worried when there wasn't one.

"Matthew are you alright, aru? Earth to Matthew is anyone home, aru?" He said and snapped his fingers at the other teen's ears. Matthew jumped back into reality. Yao smiled wisely. "Day dreaming about someone, aru? A lover, a wanna be lover, or something?"

"No…no I was just ummm I was just thinking that's all!" The over reaction only proved Yao's theory. The Chinese boy folded his hands together and rest his chin on top.

"Just thinking, aru. You wouldn't mind telling me what your mind was wondering about do you, aru?" Yao wasn't the type to be nosey but he was interested. Matthew's cheeks took on a brilliant red hue.

"It's nothing really. I'm just spending the night at Gilbert's and helping him study for that math test on Monday and stuff. See nothing much." The blush got slightly darker. Yao laughed.

"You talked about Gilbert a lot, aru. You two must be really close friends….or is it something more, oh Matthew tell me all about it, aru!" The Chinese teen laughed again. Matthew started to shake his head. Their teacher walked in as the bell echoed in the small white room. Her large breast made bouncing sounds as she moved around, they looked just about ready to gain freedom from that tight button up blouse. The classroom couldn't help but to stare, is was as if they were going to rip free in slow motion. Matthew looked away.

"Gilbert and I are just friends! That's it!"

"Yes you say that, but you want it to be more then that don't you, aru?" Yao smiled wickedly.

"We're just friends!" Matthew said and ignored Yao for the rest of the class time.


	6. Plotting is half the fun

Sitting calmly on Gilbert's couch Matthew set up for them to study for Monday's big test. He was proud to say that he has never gotten a grade lower then a B. Of course, he has never tutored someone before but Gilbert's brain was so empty it wasn't too hard to fill it. Nevertheless, tutoring was like reading old English, it may sound German but it's still English. Gilbert walked into the room with a bag of potato chips his face fell lowly. Like dead weight, he flopped heavily onto the couch. "Shit Matt can't we do something fun. You're all work and no play! Let's play video games or something?"Gilbert mumbled and ripped open the bag.

"Maybe after we study for a little bit, come on Gilly I want you to pass this." Matthew didn't even notice as the pet name slipped. Gilbert smiled and wiggled forward until the back of his head was resting warmly in Matthew's lap. A dark blush filled the younger teen's pale cheeks.

"Gilly….when did you start calling me that?" Gilbert said mockingly. Matthew gave him a embarrassed look before turning his gaze away. This cause the older teen to laugh.

"What do you think your doing?"

"Well I was going to play video games but now I think I'll take a nap. After all I have a cute warm little pillow to use how I please." Gilbert said after he gave a fake yawn. He closed his eyes and was rudely pushed to the hard floor. A few hairs on the top of his head brushed by the coffee table as he narrowly missed it. The bag sent chips flying everywhere in the room. Matthew crossed his arms. "What was that for!" Gilbert bit back the many cuss word that he was dying to use. He pulled one chip from his hair and took a bite.

"You're not going to use me as your pillow! You are going to study with or with out my help for that test. To be honest Gilbert I don't have to study I'm here to help you!" Matthew hissed and dropped a black ink pen onto Gilbert's chest. Gilbert had never heard Matthew raise his voice before; he did **not** like it at all. "I'm going to clean this mess up and you're going to work or I'm going home." Matthew didn't even look at Gilbert as he opened the thickest of the text books. Grumbling in his own misery Gilbert sat up and brushed some of the chips off him. However, a part of him found it funny how Matthew could yell at him then be nice enough to clean.

…..Hours later….

"Can I stop now before my skull explodes and get brain every where!" Gilbert dramatically gripped the sides of his head. Matthew rolled his eyes but smiled. He closed the books and put them away.

"Sure I just got this place clean again. The last thing I want to do is clean you off the walls." He knew that should work a little longer but Gilbert was getting better. He still made stupid mistakes but that was just Gilbert for you. The older teen laid out on the couch with his arm resting behind his head. Matthew peeked at him from the corner of his eye. With a sigh, he admitted to himself that he did like Gilbert. The older teen wasn't the smartest or the best listener, but he just was what Matthew liked. "Damn Yao is always right." He whispered, he knew Yao would be trilled to find out about this.

"Hey Matt what do you want to do for fun. We could sneak out and go egg Liz's house or maybe see a movie at the mall. We could ride my bikes there." Gilbert snickered at the thought of egging Elizaveta house, but he knew that Matthew was to much of a good boy to do that…willingly.

"There is this one movie I wanted to see. It looked pretty scary so I wasn't to sure about it." Matthew mumbled, he wasn't like Alfred he didn't get scared over movies, but Gilbert didn't know that. He smiled.

"Really a scary movie that's perfect! But if it gets to bad for you just tell." Gilbert satup. He had it all pictured out in his head.

*in Gilbert's mind*

"_Oh Gil I didn't think it would be this scary! Hold me!" Matthew grabbed onto my arm and screams as a monster rips some redhead's head clean off. I'll then pets the back of Matthew's head. His hair is as soft as silk anyways. "Oh Gil I'm so scared I might have to share a bed with you so I won't get any bad dreams. You won't mind will you?" Then he'll give me big flirty eyes. I'll play it cool and then something will go bump and he'll grab onto me and I'll…_

_*_Reality*

Matthew snapped his finger in front of Gilbert's nose. "Gil are you ok? You kind of dazed out for awhile."

"I'm fine. I was just thinking about….that test on Monday! How about that movie? I'll grab some money and we can start heading over there before it get too late." He smiled and rubbed the back of his neck. Matthew gave him a funny look before he finally nodded his head. "Go get the bikes I'll met you out front." Gilbert told him while he went upstairs to get some cash from Ludwig's room. His younger brother was at Feliciano again, so it was easy to sneak some money out off his dresser. Smiling he left a short note for his grandfather before taking off with Matthew.


	7. Things never go as planed

They chained their bikes onto the bike rack and walked inside. Together they headed for the theater in the back of the mall. However, the movie that Matthew wanted to see had already started with out them and they would have to wait until the next show time. Therefore, they were trapped there with only enough money for two tickets. Gilbert smiled as a clever idea popped into his head. He reached down and snatched up Matthew's hand; he pulled the other into a _Target._ No one really was sure as to why the mall had a_ Target_ but no really cared to be honest, it was something was just there.

Nevertheless, Gilbert pulled Matthew all the way into the back of the store. All around them were displays of beds with fancy looking pillows and blankets. "Gilbert? W-what are we doing back here? Why are you giving me that look?" The younger teen gave Gilbert's hand a tight squeeze. Gilbert's smiled only got wider and with his free hand he grabbed a pillow.

"Seeing that we have to wait for the movie I thought that I could kick your ass in pillow fighting." Matthew's eyes got wide and he started to laugh. He laughed until a pillow smacked him in the head.

"Wait you weren't kidding!" He let go of Gilbert's hand and reached for a pillow. Gilbert said nothing. He held the pillow above his head and slammed it down onto the other teen. Matthew had blocked it with the pillow he grabbed. He rolled off the bed and armed himself with another pillow. "You're asking for it Gilbert!"

"Aww I'm so scared!" Gilbert taunted with childlike amusement. Matthew chucked the biggest pillow he could get his hands on right at Gilbert's head. The older teen wasn't fast enough to move out of the way and it hit him so hard he fell backwards onto one of the shorter beds. Matthew wasn't about to give him time to get up. The younger teen sat on top of Gilbert and pinned his wrist down. Somehow the pillow he had ripped open and fluffy white feathers fell like snow.

"I win!" Matthew said once the feathers had cleared. Gilbert smiled and laughed.

"Yeah whatever. I'm not letting you win that easy!" With one easy motion Gilbert pulled Matthew under him. The younger teen gasped in surprise and felt the blood rush to his cheeks.

"Y—you cheated! Cheater!" Matthew pouted like a small child. His purplish blue eyes stared up at Gilbert, making the hair on his neck stand up.

"Damn it that wasn't cheating that was umm changing the battle rules. Hey now don't you give me that look!" Gilbert blushed, as his heart rate got faster and faster. After all how often do you get to pin a cute little blond to a bed in the middle of a mall. Matthew frowned and tried to ignore the two elderly women that passed them.

"What kind of look am I giving you?" He asked and felt the hold around his wrist get tighter.

….mean while out side the mall….

Francis and Antonio came to the mall for the usual reason. To hit on everyone there and see who could get the most real/fake phone numbers. Last week Francis won the fake phone number contest with 52 fakes and 1 real number. Antonio like always won the real phone number contest with 155 and 1 fake number from Lovino. Eariler they both stopped by gilbert's to see if their albino friend wanted to join them in the contest. However, they found only Ludwig and Feliciano in the house. "It a real shame that he beat us here." Francis said as they saw not one but two of Gilbert's bikes.

"Hey he's not alone!" Antonio said with a smile. They walked over to the bikes. Sure enough they both belonged to Gilbert. Antonio's smile got a more playful under tone. "Do you think his finally going to make a move on that_ cute _blond he told us about?"

"Oui there's no doubt about it. This we just have to see!" The forgot about there little game and ran inside.

…back to Matthew and Gilbert…

"I don't know how to fucking word it! It like a puppy begging for something he wants. I don't know!" He said somewhat loudly. Matthew wiggled a little but saw Gilbert wasn't ready to free him yet. Both of their faces were blushing so badly that it hurt. Matthew couldn't stand it. He had to tell Gilbert how he felt. He loved being around him and even being pinned down to a bed, in the middle of a store, with old ladies watching the from a bench giggling like schoolgirls, was enjoyable in a not so creepy but creepy way.

"Gilbert…I umm I."

"Yes?" Matthew pushed him self-up. Gilbert still had a hold of his wrist but that was not about to stop him. Maybe he was just a begging stupid little puppy but even so he didn't care. Gilbert seemed to understand and he inched his face closer. He let go of Matthew's wrist and slowly pushed him back down onto the bed.

"Gilbert do you like me?" Their face got even closer and Matthew wrapped his arms around Gilbert's neck.

"Hell yeah." They were just about to kiss when a loud voice screamed at them.

"M-Mathieu? Gilbert!" Francis screeched and the two teen sprang a part and stared at the French teenager.

…

_Teehee sorry I've been taking so long to update and stuff. I'm not going to lie, I've just been really lazy and not in the mood to type. So forgive me I'm just a really lazy person. Well please review even it is just to yell at me for my laziness. _


	8. Bring it on Bitch

A look of pure horror was stained like red wine on white carpet on Gilbert's face. Matthew was stuttering so badly it was impossible to understand the words coming out of his mouth. Francis just stood there fuming with anger didn't even look like he was breathing. The two old ladies could tell that something wasn't right, so they stood with their large handbags and walked away with one last peek. "Non not my little Mathieu. Why didn't you tell me that the cute blond was my cousin!" Gilbert flinched at the sounded of Francis' screeching.

"How was I supposed to know? He doesn't even look like you!"

"Lies! He has my silky French hair you bastard!" He hissed and Matthew's face drained of its color. The younger teen grabbed onto Gilbert's arm. His head was spinning around like a roller costar. Francis stormed over to Gilbert and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"Francis stop it! Stop it right now!" Matthew glared at his cousin. The French teen let go of Gilbert's shirt. However he was about to just stand there. "How do you guys know each other and what is the big deal with me about to kiss Gilbert!" Antonio laughed at the questions but wasn't about to be the one to answer them. Francis stomped his foot down like a teenage girl who was just told 'no' by her daddy.

"I don't want my best friend tongue kissing, hugging, or touching **my** cousin!" The French teen yelled. Soon the two blonds were yelling back and forth to each other in French. Matthew shook his head after a hour of arguing with his cousin, tears were rolling down his cheeks.

"I'll never forgive you for this Francis!" He screamed before hugging Gilbert tightly and giving a silent apology and running off into the mall. Gilbert turned to Francis and growled.

"What the fuck did you tell him!" Gilbert snapped his red eyes blazing with raw anger.

"I told him to stay far far away from you…or I'll Alfred involved." He sneered bitterly crossing his arms as he watched Matthew disappear from their sight. Francis got into Gilbert's face glaring at him. "As for you. If you try anything like that again…you'll regret it forever." He hissed and Antonio seemed to step away from his friends. Gilbert forcefully shoved Francis away and was about to hit him when the Spaniard stopped him.

"The only thing I'll regret is not going after him. Bastard you ruined everything! Jack ass!" Gilbert freed his arm and ran from the store in the same direction as Matthew. However, he found one of his bikes gone and no sight of his blonde-haired almost lover. He grabbed his bike and took off trying to remember where Matthew lived.

(meanwhile)

"Don't you think you're taking this to far Francis? It's not like they were doing it." Antonio said the over welling amount of guilt pounding in his chest. He just couldn't sit back and watch as a blooming romance was poisoned away to dust. He watched his friend walk away not bothering to listen to him. He understood that Francis mind was set in stone it would take a earth quake to get it to change and see what he was doing clearly. Leaving him, he walked out into the mall and pulled out his cell phone. "That bastard won't stop them…but their goanna need some help." He smiled and typed in Yao's number and waited for the ring.

"Talking to your self…crazy tomato bastard." A voice said from behind him and he turned still grinning. Lovino stood there his hands in his pockets, his cheeks slightly red, looking tired and bored. Antonio smile got a little brighter and he embraced the Italian in his arms. Lovino blushed and strangled against the affection. He gave two old ladies death glares as they stared at him. "Hey bastard let me go!" He smacked the other teen in the head. He was about to protest more when his mouth was cover with Antonio's. The Spaniard stepped back and pressed the cell to his ear.

"Hey Yao call Liz and meet me in the food court right now. We have some drama." He hung up and winked at Lovino before walking way.

"Hey you! You can just kiss me and walk away!" Lovino went after him getting a pleased giggle from the elderly woman. Antonio laughed and walked a little faster. Yao and Elizaveta where in the food court sitting with one leg crossed over the other. They both had some playful gleam in their eyes as they looked up at the pair. "What the fuck is going on!"

"That's what I'd like to know. So what kind of drama are we dealing with." Elizaveta said with a small smile. Antonio smile faded and he sat across from them and folded his hand on top of the table. Lovino stood behind him shocked as he saw a more business like side of the overly happy Spanish teen. "Well buddy what are we dealing with?"

"We have a Romeo and Juliet situation between two friends that we know and love. If we don't do something Francis will keep them a part." He said meeting their eyes showing that this was something that he wasn't about to joke around with. They both nodded and unfolded their legs. Lovino moved a little closer to Antonio. "Matthew in this is our Juliet and Gilbert is Romeo and only we shall not allow this to end in tragedy. These two need to be together and as their friends we'll be the ones to do it."

"I knew it, aru! Matthew was crushing on him, aru."

"I've known for some time. Those two are practically having eye sex in class." Elizaveta cheered loudly and got a few heads to turn. So right there and then they came up with a plot to get their friends to be together with or without Francis knowing about it. Elizaveta and Yao stood up after they each a had a copy of the plan written down. Waving the left the other two.

"Hey Lovino…about that kiss." Antonio said without facing him. Lovino felt his heart jump in fear in his chest.

"What about it?" He asked shaking slightly looking down. He could feel those green eyes watching him and he heard the sound of the chair as it was pushed back. He felt two hands hold him and pull him close. "Well…what about it?" He asked wanting to know what was not the other boy's mind.

"You don't mind…if I do it again. Seeing their chance for love was almost ruined made me not want to hold back how I feel for you. So in other words I want to kiss you again, I want to hug you, I want you in my life more. Lovino I've loved you for some time now and I know that you don't like me all that much but-" He was cut off by Lovino kissing him forcefully with tears in the corner of his eyes and his arms wrapped around Antonio's neck. Closing his eyes and pressing into the kiss Antonio placed his hands on Lovino's waist.

"Stupid bastard." Lovino mumbled and was kissed once more softly on the cheek.

…

_Hahahah I had to give this a touch of this pairing. SpainxLovino toooo cute. Will get back to gilbert and Matthew by the next chapter or the one after that. _


	9. The Plan part 1 of 3

_I'm putting the author note on top today because I don't want this ignored. For the reviews on this chapter I want to play a little game. I want you all to put in your reviews what you think Spain whispered in Lovino's ear. Who's ever I like the best will be posted in the next chapter, at the bottom and marked as the winner._

…_.._

"I'm not doing it! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, even just you suggesting it should be a crime." Lovino hissed gripping the collar of Antonio's shirt. Antonio smiled at him as soft as ever, he carefully placed his hand on top of Lovino's. Still with that soft smile on his face he leaned forward to kiss him.

Lovino however, was in mood to be wooed; instead, he bitch slapped the Spaniard, not hard of course. "Lovi! Your such a abusive boyfriend." Antonio squeaked holding his cheek. Lovino turned red and grasped the collar of the shirt tight. He pulled Antonio down to his level.

"Don't make me have to show you what abuse really feels like. I'm not doing to distract Francis so Gilbert will be happy. I hate Gilbert, I hate Francis, I hate them!" Lovino growled. Antonio sighed and new it was time to put his famous Spanish charm on. He wrapped his arm around Lovino's waist and pulled him close.

"Lovino, if you do this for me I'll," he whispered into Lovino's ear things that caused the Italian to blush. Lovino's grip loosen until his hold was completely off the shirt. He went slightly limp and Antonio smirked.

"You'll really," Antonio nodded, "you promise," Antonio smiled and nodded again. Lovino turned even redder as he thought about what his boyfriend had whispered in his ear. His mouth went dry and he agreed. "You better keep your word, bastard." Lovino then left as the bell rang and the halls filled with students rushing to gain their freedom. Francis being the most determined of them all.

Francis was head strong, determined to get to Matthew before Gilbert could.

Lovino joined up with him when the French teen stopped at his locker to get his jacket. Antonio watched from around the corner, just as a safety precaution. Lovino smiled as sweetly as he could at Francis without puking. "Hey Francis." He said smooth, sexy, and letting his Italian accent come out more then normal. Francis was a sucker for accents.

Francis looked at him, shocked. "Lovino? What do you want." He said, sounding snooty as always. Lovino smirked at him and took his wrist.

"I want you." A bitter bile rose up in his throat, he felt sick saying it. But he didn't let it show on his face, the reward for doing this was to grate to risk. He pulled Francis so the French teen had him pin to the lockers, he new how Francis was. "Please Francis." Lovino said looking at him from under his lashes.

Francis inner voice was squealing in delight. This had to be a dream, a wonderful and amazing dream. He put his hand down to Lovino's waist, such a thin waist, it was like a girl's."This is so sudden Lovi, what about Antonio? I thought it was him you were after." Francis pulled Lovino against him.

Lovino smirked. "It was never him I was after." Thank god he took drama and acting classes. Francis bought the act. He smiled and took Lovino's chin between two fingers and inched dangerously close. Lovino fought back his need to punch Francis and he kept still. "It was always you." Once again he felt like he was going to be sick.

"Well that's perfect Lovi, you are so sexy." Francis got even closer and Lovino could feel the hairs stand up on his neck. His eyes got wide as Francis actually stole a kiss. Antonio's jaw dropped- but his surprise soon turned to blind rage.

He stormed over there-pulled Francis off and punched him as hard as he could across the face. Francis went down to the ground where Antonio pounced on him. Lovino, who was still horrified by the kiss, cheered on his boyfriend. Naturally, students surrounded them and joined in the fight chant.

Francis didn't stand a chance. The fists hit him every where, his face, his stomach, his sides, and other places. His lip slip, his nose bleed, and he would have a nasty black eye later. "Kick his ass babe!" Lovino screamed. The fight continued even when the principal (Lovino's grandfather) came and join in the chanting.

The fight only ended when the vice principal pulled Antonio off. Antonio knuckles were slightly swollen, Lovino grabbed onto his arm ready to argue to keep Antonio from being suspended. But the vice principal said nothing. He helped Francis to his feet and took him took the nurse's office.

The crowed got bored and left. Lovino purred and he tighten his hold on Antonio. "Did they kidnap those idiots?" He said with a smirk. Antonio laughed and nodded his head. He then spun Lovino around and kissed him.

"Hey my parents are going to be home late," he smirked, "and I made you a promise."

Lovino turned a dark red and got all nervous and fidgety. "You mean." Antonio smirked and lifted Lovino into his arms, taking him to his house.


	10. The Plan part 2 of 3

(Note: this is going on around the same time as Lovion's 'distraction)

Matthew sat at his desk. His eyes were puffy and blood shot from crying all night. He stared at the clock trying to get time to move slower, maybe even possibly stop it. But each time the hand move it filled him with dread. The last thing he wanted was for that hand to move and be captured into the claws of his overly protective cousin.

He chewed on the cap of his ink pen, a habit that normally would have made his stomach turn. There was only one painful minuet left until further torment. The minuet went by and the bell rung. Hesitantly he gathered his things and walked out the door. He took his sweet time to.

But instead of the normal chit chat of students, there was a loud might chant. "Fight, fight, fight." Lovino's voice being the loudest of them all. The crowd shoved and pushed trying to get to the tussle. Even Matthew wanted to take a little peek, just to see who it was.

He started walking that was when a hand grabbed his wrist. "I'll exsplain later, aru. Grab him Ivan!" Yao said. Ivan was able to flip the blond over one shoulder. Sadly no one noticed them. Ivan carried him to a van worthy of a child molester. It was all white with the edges rusting slightly and no windows.

Yao open the door and Ivan tossed Matthew inside. "You'll thank us for this later." He said with a smile so creepy it sent a chill down his spine. Matthew was at a lost for words so he only nodded his head.

(Now Gilbert's kidnapping)

Gilbert was at his locker when the chanting reached his ears. Any other day he would have rushed to see, with his fingers crossed that it was two chicks, and someone's shirt would be torn off in the heat of battle. But today he was to depressed that not even a school fight could cheer him up.

The fight chant stopped. Grabbing his bag his started walking for the door. He stopped just out of sight from his old man taking a beaten and bloody Francis into the office. This sight caused him to feel a little better. He wasn't able to enjoy the sight very long as something hit him in the bad of the head. Everything went black. Elizibeta stood over Gilbert's limp body hold a pan from the culinary class room.

Roderich just happen to be coming around the corner when he saw her with the pan. She turned to him with that lovely smile. "Grab his legs, I'll explain everything later, I promise." She said tossing the pan off to the side. Roderich nodded not really wanting to know what the hell was going on. He grabbed Gilbert's legs, and Elizibeta grabbed the arms. Surprisingly no one stopped them from taking Gilbert's limp body out of the school. Not even Gilbert's old man, who watched them go, did anything.

Gilbert started to wake up as they were reaching the Chester the Molester van. He was able to recognize it, even with his vision being fuzzy. At once he started thrashing his legs around like a fish out of water. Roderich struggled to keep a hold of him. The van door flew open, with Ivan smiling from the driver seat, Yao holding the door, and Matthew hidden from sight. Gilbert saw Ivan and really started putting up a fight.

"No! I'm not going in there with that bastard! Let me go, you bitch!" Gilbert yelled trying to pull his arms free. Elizibeta and Roderich tossed him inside. Gilbert, who at this point was in a moment of panic, still hasn't seen Matthew, and was making a desperate attempt to crawl from the van.

Yao slammed the door close right in Gilbert's face. "Gilbert calm down! We're helping you! Turn around!" Yao yelled holding the door close as the German tried to pry it from the Asian's slim fingers. Gilbert and Yao both fell backwards as the van hit a pot hole; this fall caused them both to land right on top of poor Matthew's head. Yao ended up in the blonde's lap with the full weight of Gilbert crushing his ribs.

The blonde gave a yelp that caused Gilbert to look and see what he was sitting on. "Matthew!" He yelled jumping to his feet and shoved Yao off so he could embrace him in his arms. Matthew squeaked again, not expecting the embracement so soon.

"Antonio called, there's been a change of plans." Ivan said to Yao, but the other two peeked up.

"What do you mean, a change of plans, this was his idea!" Yao yelled his face turning slightly red, after all the work they went though, kidnapping and shit. Yao shook his head and crawled into the passenger seat. He buckled in. "what the hell is he doing that makes us have to change the fucking plans." Yao huffed crossing his arms.

"From the sounds of it he's having his own little date night, something involving a matador costume. Sounded pretty kinky to me." Ivan said that smirk written all across his face. Yao rolled his eyes and leaned the chair back.

"Well what now? They were supposed to have the date night at Antonio's place." Yao rubbed his temples in frustration.

Gilbert smiled still hold Matthew tightly in his arms. "Hey it's cool; just drop us off at my place."

Yao shook his head. "Are you stupid? That's the first place Francis will look once he notices Matthew's gone. I know let's take them to my place for the date night!" Yao smiled at his idea but Ivan shook his head frowning.

"But Yao we were going to have our own little date night remember. Let's just take them to Gilbert's; we're by his house anyways." He gave Yao big round puppy dog eyes.

"Fine!" Yao growled, there was nothing he hated more than being given the puppy dog look. They dropped the two off and escaped off in the creeper van. Gilbert took Matthew's hand and led him inside.

"Ludwig is off on a study date, he won't be back for awhile, so we have the whole house to our self." Gilbert smiled wrapping a arm around Matthew's waist. Matthew felt his face get real hot, he was blushing, blushing so badly it hurt his cheeks a little.

His mouth got dry. "So we're totally alone." He asked. Gilbert nodded pulling Matthew closer.

"Perfectly, and totally alone."

…

_Sorry that this chapter took so long to get up. I had it all written out when I noticed a huge flaw in it, characters that weren't suppose to be there, where there, so I had to edit them out and replace said characters with Hungary and Austria, in the effed up one, Hungary was working as a second distraction and Antonio and Lovino were kidnapping Gilbert, that was impossible seeing that they drove off in the last chapter, so I had to fix that._

_Also the next chapter is going to take a while because its all effed up and I have to fix it, and I have a choir tripped this week so it'll be impossible to write anything. So sorry yet again.  
_

_Also it was Rosemarie22's idea for me to write out what Antoino promised Lovino, as tempting as it was I didn't want to distract from the PruCan, but i just might post it separately if i have the time to. _

_And the winner is DejiNekoChan with the whole matador costume idea  
_


	11. The Plan part 3 of 3

Inside Gilbert decided to try and cook them dinner, key word being try. He ended up having to put out a small kitchen fire. Matthew didn't even notice, the smoke never reached the living room. So Gilbert being as clever as he is, he ordered take out and had it delivered to the back door. Gilbert then switched the containers to make it look like he cooked it.

He brought it out to Matthew, smiling like a fool. Matthew smiled back, shyly, innocently. Gilbert sat next to him setting the take-out food on the coffee table. "I hope you're hungry." He said. The lights in the living room were kept off, and all the curtains were pulled close. Matthew could hear his heart beat pounding like a band room drum.

"I'm starving." He lied. He had a big lunch and a snack, but he didn't want to hurt Gilbert's feelings. But in all reality he just wanted to kiss and be held by his lover.

….Matthew's inner mind theater….

First Gilbert would play it old school and fake a yawn, wrapping an arm around my shoulder. Then he'll lean really close and I'll play a hard to get at first and I'll look the other way. Then he'll whisper my name in my ear in his sexy voice maybe even something in German to really turn me on.

I'll lean into him and we'll make eye contact. He'll say something romantic and kiss me…then maybe even slip me some tongue. I'll wrap my arms around his neck and pull him closer. I'll pull his hair because Gilbert seems like the type who is into the kinky shit. He'll press him down into the couch and run a hand down to my waist. We'll make-out then we will part just so he can carry me to his room where we will….

….Reality…..

"Matthew? Hello is anyone home?"

"Hun? Oh sorry I was day dreaming." Matthew said his whole face turning red. Gilbert smirked and wrapped a arm around his shoulders, pulling him close and inched into Matthew's face. Matthew felt like he was going to faint. His daydream was about to become reality.

"You're not really hungry are you?" Gilbert whispered into his ear. Matthew's heart dropped. So much for that day dream, what a shame. Matthew sighed and leaned his head onto Gilbert's chest. Gilbert smiled and played with his hair. He then took Matthew's chin and kissed him.

Matthew's eye got wide. Maybe his daydream still had a chance to become reality. He wrapped his arms around Gilbert, pulling him in, and tangling his fingers in silver hair. Gilbert was shocked by his normally very shy lover's now very seductive behavior. His shock didn't stop him from pinning Matthew down on the couch and invading his mouth.

Matthew started to feel dizzy and light headed. Gilbert kissed down his neck, nipping softly at the space between the neck and the shoulder. Matthew covered his mouth to re-frame from making any embarrassing sounds. Some small moans and gasps still escaped. Gilbert slipped his hands under the blonde's shirt feeling the soft sensitive sick underneath. "Gil" Matthew's voice was only a squeak.

Gilbert kissed him again forcefully, running his hands up the skin feeling Matthew shiver at his touch. Gilbert could feel his arousal growing. Matthew squeezed his eyes closed as the tips of Gilbert's fingers rubbed his nipples. Gilbert rubbed them in little circular motions, getting the sexiest of sounds from the blonde. Their bodies pressed together closely, they both were clearly aroused. Gilbert then moved down Matthew's chest to the waist line of his jeans. Matthew eyes got wide and his mouth became dry.

He may have dreamed of Gilbert doing things like this to him but in all reality he wasn't ready. Lucky for him the door opened right as Gilbert touched the button.

At first Ludwig didn't notice the two on the couch as he and Feliciano walked inside. It looked like no one was even home until he went to go upstairs. "Fuck Ludwig! You're such a cock block!" Gilbert yelled from the couch pulling his hands away. Ludwig turned and looked inside the living room only to shield the Italian's eyes.

"Not on the new couch!" Ludwig yelled.

"What's a cock block?" Feliciano asked trying to pull Ludwig's hand off his face. He was only able to get a couple of the fingers to move. Matthew blushed darkly and climbed off the couch. He fixed his shirt and kept his eyes glued to the floor. Ludwig uncovered Feliciano's eyes. " Aww I didn't get to see the cock block. Ludwig, Ludwig will you show me next time!"

"What the fuck are you doing home so soon? You're supposed to be tutoring Feli!" Gilbert yelled still crouched down on the couch.

Ludwig was about to make up some logical excuse when the Italian piped up. "Ludwig said we had to get some condoms! I don't see why we need them, I can't get pregnant, wait can I?" He said innocently. Ludwig turned red and rubbed his forehead.

"Your such a slut Ludwig, you can get it, but when it's my turn you just have to ruin my fun!"

"Gil don't be so mean to your brother, it was an accident. Besides I have to go home now anyways." Matthew grabbed his bag and went for the door, but Gilbert grabbed his arm.

"Not without giving me a kiss first." Gilbert smirked and stole one quick kiss from Matthew. Blushing Matthew muttered a small good bye and darted out the door.

…..

hahaha sorry Gilbert but your not getting any tonight. Well sorry for making everyone wait so long for this shit. I'm graduating this week so its been hard for me to do any fun writing, soooo I kinda skipped out on homework to type this in class so I could post it

so you bitches better review it after all the trouble I went though to do this.

Also for those who are reading Ingredients for Love, I'm sorry its taking so long please forgive me I just have a lot on my plate. I also got a job so I've just been worn out. So yeah sorry.

Also for the Tonight Is not the Night readers, the chapter is written I just have to find the time to type it so please don't lose hope.

Please review my goal is to get 100 of them.


	12. Come on Matthew

Matthew hurried home and flung the door open. He went straight for the living room to watch 'Animal Planet' to get his mind off his secret relationship he was now in. He felt trapped. As he walked into the living room he could tell right away that something wasn't right. The TV was already on, Alfred's backpack laid in a crumbled mess, his favorite jacket was tossed lazily to the side.

Alfred had a unhealthy love for that jacket he never just tossed it to the floor. He always put in on a hanger in the corner of the closet so the other coats and stuff wouldn't tough it. Alfred's shoes were next to the couch on their sides the laces were still done. Matthew crept closer, not saying a word. He knew he could just go upstairs but he had to see what the hell was going on.

As he got closer he saw there was another backpack and another pair of shoes. His heart was in his throat. He peeked his head over the couch and found Alfred and Arthur fast asleep. Alfred was clinging onto him tightly and Arthur kept shifting uncomfortable. Matthew knew his brother was a deep sleeper and Arthur must be to, the TV was on really loud.

He took Alfred's hands and removed them from Arthur's waist and slipped them into Arthur's pants. With that Matthew went upstairs and into his bed. Burying his face into the pillows he was lost deep inside his thoughts. He didn't feel happy like he knew he should be. He had Gilbert back. But he hated that it had be behind everyone's back. Francis and Alfred and his mother.

"BLOODY PERVERT!" Arthur screamed and a loud slap sound followed afterwords. Matthew smirked , it looked like Arthur woke up. He could hear Arthur stomping for the door then his brother going after him. The house was then empty as Alfred pleaded with Arthur outside, saying things like "I have no clue how my hands got there."

Matthew peeked at them from his window. He got to watch as his brother kissed Arthur. His whole body filled with rage. Alfred could be with Arthur and no one would get in their way, hell people at school were just dieing to see them hook up. It wasn't fair at all. He was stopped by Francis, because why? Yeah, Matthew knew that Gilbert had a bad reputation. He didn't care about that.

He shoved his face into the pillow giving a loud scream. Staying there in bed unmoving he somehow fell asleep. When he woke the next day, he was even angrier then before. He was thankful they got school off for some stupid teacher's meeting. He rushed out of bed and got around. Going down stairs his mother was at the table. "Honey could come here for a moment." she said.

Matthew's mouth got dry, did she know? He walked in and sat at the table with her. She smiled softly at him and just stared him down. He could feel his heart beat start to quicken. "Yes mom." His said and somehow was able to keep his voice from shaking. She put her hand on top of his.

"Honey, the neighbors saw you kissing Arthur. Is there something you would like to tell me."

"Mom..."

"Yes Honey..."

"I'm Matthew." Matthew said and gave a sigh of relief. So she didn't know. She stared at him and then smacked herself in the forehead, clearly embarrassed for mixing up her two kids. She then started to stare Matthew down again, she hand didn't move from the top of his. He began to get nervous all over again.

She took a breath. "Well there's something I wanted to talk to you about. I noticed you've been spending **a lot** of time with that Gilbert fellow. You know what fuck it. Listen I'm just going to come out and say it. Iknow everything. You know the two old ladies that saw you two make-out, well I work with them." Looks like she does know.

Matthew looked at her horrified. Was she mad, disappointed, that her two sons turned out gay. Matthew felt a lump in his throat. "Am I in trouble?" He asked weakly.

"For the love of God no! I wanted you to know that I'll take care of your brother and Francis. Go be with your boyfriend. Here." She slipped something into his hand. He looks and gave a loud gasp, it was a condom. She smirked and stood from the chair, patting her son on the head. "Use protection." She said and left the room.

Matthew blushed darkly but pocketed the condom and ran out the door. His speed increased due to his shame. He ran all the way to Gilbert's house. By the time he got there he was ready to pass out, he ran the doorbell and knocked. The door opened and standing there wasn't Gilbert or Ludwig or even .

It was none of them.

It was Feliciano.

And he was naked.

Matthew screamed and covered his eyes. The Italian didn't seem to understand why he was freaking out. He welcomed Matthew inside and pulled him in by the his hands. Matthew squeezed his eyes closed. "Gilbert is still asleep. Ludwig is in the shower, he doesn't know I'm up yet." Feliciano said and took Matthew to the couch.

Matthew covered his eyes again once he got his hands back. "Can you please just go wake Gilbert up for me. I really want to talk to him." Matthew begged, if he would have uncovered his eyes he would have seen the Italian nodding.

Feliciano ran up the stairs and Matthew knew Gilbert was up when he heard. "Mein Gott! Ludwig! Your boyfriend is running around naked again." Then it got quiet then Matthew heard loud qick footsteps on the stairs. He felt like it was safe enought to unsheld his eyes. Gilbert stood in front of him in only some boxers. Blushed filled Matthew's whole face and he forgot what he was even going to say.

"Umm..." He finally was able to get out, unable to take his eyes off of Gilbert. Gilbert smirked and leaned forward getting as close to his lover as possible. There was nothing he loved more then making him blush like a little girl. "I...I don't want to lie. I don't want us to date in secret. Francis can get over it and learn to deal with it. I want to be with you." He said with Gilbert's face only inches from his.

Gilbert stared at him but then smiled. "I hoped you would say that." He kissed him softly and slipped his hand onto his cheek. Matthew melted into him and pulled closer. Gilbert laid him down on the couch before playfully pinning him. It was then he noticed something sticking out of his pocket. "What's that?" He asked but didn't wait for an answer, he pulled the thing out.

Matthew's eyes went wide and his whole face turned red. "I can explain..." He squeaked and Gilbert smirked at him with a devilish gleam in his red eyes. Matthew could feel his heart beat in his throat. His eyes glued to the condom.

"No need to explain. Let's take this upstairs." He climb off of the couch and grabbed Matthew by his waist. The blond was shocked when he found himself being flipped over Gilbert's shoulder.

D-Do we really have t-time for this."

"There's always time."

…..

_Because I've been writing again. Let me be honest with you people. I just lost motivation with fan fictions. It just feels like they aren't doing any good. Yeah I'm going to get one maybe three review on this chapter and I'm okay with that. _

_But I just feel sad that less and less people are reading it and no one even bothers with my non-fanfic stuff. I'm trying to learn and see what I'm good at and if would help to get some feedback. Tell me what i can do to make you want to start reading my stuff_


	13. Ready to Ignite

Matthew laid on his back on Gilbert's bed. He sat forward, his whole face was turning bright red. "Umm Gil...I've never done this before...I'm really nervous." He said his eyes focused on the condom, still safe inside the wrapper. He could feel his heart beating like mad, it felt like it was going to pound its way out of his chest. Gilbert smirked at him and it only made the pounding feel even stronger.

Gilbert kissed him. It was soft and slow. "Just relax and if you want to stop just say so." He said kissing along Matthew's jaw and down his neck. Matthew gasped softly at the kisses. They sent pleasant chills down his spine. Gilbert's hands crept to Matthew's waist and sneaked under his shirt.

Matthew shivered feeling Gilbert's fingertips on his skin, moving in small ovals as they inched upwards. Gilbert pulled Matthew's shirt up over his head and toss it to the floor. He kissed him this time hard and passionately. The blond could feel his mind go blank, he could feel his body getting hot. The only sounds was the sound of them breathing and their tongues moving together. Matthew moaned softly and he shivered again.

This felt so right it was driving him mad. He wrapped his arms around Gilbert pulling him deeper into the kiss. He wanted him so badly, he want to feel his mouth on his, flesh on flesh, his hands touching him softly. Matthew felt dizzy he didn't know how much more he could handle. He was already getting hard. Gilbert shoved him down on the mattress, his leg moving between Matthew's, going as far as it could. He smirked as Matthew let out a shaky gasp.

Gilbert sucked on the side of Matthew's neck, moving up right under his ear. He left a small mark behind and started to travel back down, leaving another mark at the base of his neck and near his shoulder. "Gil...don't stop...it feels nice." Matthew said his voice was small. Gilbert kissed and nipped at his collar bone, feeling Matthew grind his hips against his leg giving a moan here and there. His breathing was heavy but silent. Gilbert closed his eyes and listened to the little sounds he got the other to make.

Matthew slid his hands down Gilbert's chest feeling some smooth hairs. His hands moved down feeling Gilbert's happy trail underneath his fingertips. He blushed as he moved his hands underneath the elastic waistband of Gilbert's boxers. Gilbert moaned into the nook of the others neck as he felt Matthew's fingers wrap around him and slowly start to move. "Shit, keep doing it like that. Ahh damn it." Gilbert whispered into his ear. His breath was hot it caused the body under him to shake.

"Gilbert! I love you." Matthew said his voice shaking. Gilbert kissed him on the mouth sending the message back. Gilbert undid the zipper of Matthew's pants, it took him longer then it should have, the bulge was pressing firmly against the zipper. He pulled the pants off and ran his hands up Matthew's thighs. Matthew twitched at the touch. Gilbert's hands were super warm, it felt good.

Gilbert looked at him, down at his body, taking him in, putting every nook and corner to memory. Matthew blushed darkly and met Gilbert's eyes. His hands took the waistband and pulled Gilbert's boxers off. Gilbert smirked at him. "Impressed?" He asked with a smug tone. Matthew blush only got darker.

"Your really full of yourself aren't you?" Matthew said trying not to show hoe embarrassed he was. Gilbert laughed and kissed him, the kissed moved to his ear. He bit the lobe softly.

"Of course babe. Now where did that condom go. I don't even k now what size that fucker is." Gilbert looked around and found the wrapper on the bed. He tore it open. Matthew gulped and looked away. Gilbert put the condom on and slipped Matthew's briefs off. "So what position do you want to do it in?"Gilbert asked him smiling. Matthew stared at him puzzled.

"There's different positions?" Matthew asked. Gilbert blinked and held in a laugh, it wasn't working, and his shoulders started to shake. Matthew blushed but he honestly didn't know. Gilbert nodded and grabbed Matthew's waist pulling him into his lap. Matthew blushed and his heart skipped a beat. He kissed along his neck and gave him all small bite.

Gilbert nuzzled against him. "I could show you. If your ready." Gilbert said. Matthew blushed and looked down. He couldn't think clearly, he wanted it, but at the same time he didn't. He was so confused. Gilbert took his chin between his finger and thumb tilting his head up to look at him. Matthew stared up at him.

He closed his eyes tightly. "Is it going to hurt?" He asked weakly. Gilbert kissed him and ran his hand to the back of his head, running his fingers through the thick soft hair. Matthew melted in to the kiss pressed even closer to Gilbert, wrapping his arms around his neck.

Gilbert would never admit to it but he was actually just as nervous as Matthew. He kept kissing him, on the mouth, the neck, the shoulder. He needed a way to distracted himself and Matthew. He finally answered Matthew's question. "It'll hurt at first and you might be sore afterwords. I'll be gentle ." He said and felt Matthew tensed up. He gulped and put a hand on Gilbert's shoulder.

"Promise." Matthew squeaked his eyes glazed over in his need and lust. Gilbert kissed him softly on the lips and kissed his cheek and jaw. Matthew closed his eyes again his hand moving from Gilbert's shoulder to his neck. He pulled him down and kissed him. "Please I need to hear you say it out loud." Matthew said he was nearly begging.

"I promise I'll be gentle . I promise." Gilbert kissed him and took Matthew's waist in his hands moving him into a better position. Matthew made a squeak sound like a little house mouse as he backed away from Gilbert. Gilbert raised an eye brow, confused by Matthew's actions. "What's wrong?"

"You can't just go and shove it in!" Matthew said blushing. Gilbert blushed also and the two stared at each other. The mood became awkward, as if wasn't already. Matthew bit his lip and let his shoulders relax. "Don't you have to...um m...prepare me first." He asked looking up from under his long curled lashes.

Gilbert looked down at their bodies then to Matthew's face. "Prepare how?" He felt embarrassed for having to ask.

"I don't know! I'm the virgin! You have done this before...right?"

"Yeah...but not with a virgin. I don't know everything, I've only done this twice before."

"You never prepared anyone before!"

"They weren't virgins! That does it I'm calling Antonio!" Gilbert reached for his cell phone but Matthew stole it from his hand and threw it out the open window. Gilbert stared at the window then at Matthew who was pouting. "Dude..."

"Don't call him...its embarrassing! I rather you asked Ludwig or something."

"You want me...to ask my **younger **brother for sex advice. That's messed up." Gilbert said and Matthew sighed realizing that would be awkward. Gilbert sighed and reached into the dresser drawer. He pulled out a tube of lube and started twisting the cap off. "I was saving this for porn mags but I think it'll be more useful in _preparing _you."

Matthew blushed and watched as Gilbert coated his fingers in the clear stuff. His heart beat quickened and he closed his eyes. Gilbert's fingers presses at the opening, the lube allowed them to easily slip inside. Matthew flinched. It felt strange and it wasn't the most comfortable thing in the world. Gilbert's fingers moved in deeper mimicking the motion he would soon be making. Matthew gasped loudly at each movement.

He covered his mouth to try to keep the sounds in. He didn't want Ludwig or Feliciano to hear him. But it didn't matter, he couldn't stay quiet. Gilbert added another finger. It hurt a little, it wasn't enough for Matthew to care. He wanted Gilbert so badly, he wanted all of him. "Gil...oh god Gil...please." He whimpered. He cupped the sides of Gilbert's face and kissed him wetly.

Gilbert pulled the fingers out and wiped whatever lube that was left on his finger off on the blanket. Taking the tube he put what was left on his erection. "I'm going to put it in. Are you ready?" He asked whispering in his ear, holding him close by his waist. Matthew shivered feeling Gilbert's hot breath on his neck. He weakly nodded his head clinging to Gilbert's shoulders.

Gilbert slipped it in slowly. Little by little. Matthew bit down on his lip to distract himself. It hurt a little, causing him to give a little moan. Gilbert wasn't even all the way in yet and the more that went in the more it started to hurt. Matthew's moan started to show his pain. Gilbert stopped to cuss silently to himself.

"Are you alright?" He asked softly. Matthew didn't know what to say, he wanted to keep going, but it hurt. Gilbert lifted his hips up and asked the question again. Matthew shook his head.

"But don't stop I want to keep going. It just hurts."

"I told you it would."

"I know just I didn't think." Matthew said and cupped the sides of Gilbert's face. He pressed their foreheads together and closed his eyes. Gilbert closed his eyes also, their bodies heating up against each other. One of Matthew's hands glided down to where their bodies joined. He wrapped his hand around the exposed erection and started to guide it inside. "I don't want to stop. I want you."

Gilbert kissed him and entered him fully. He waited for Matthew's body to get used to him before he started to move. Matthew moaned into the kiss, his fingers moving into Gilbert's hair. He grabbed the hair holding it tightly. "Your so tight." Gilbert said. His movements were slow but hard and each thrust was more like a rolling wave. Matthew gasped for air and yanked the hair in his hand, kissing him.

Gilbert took Matthew's hips and started to move them with the thrusts. Matthew understood what he was doing and started to roll his hips in time with Gilbert. "Gil ahh ahh more please." He moaned and grabbed the sheets. Gilbert went harder and dug his fingers into his waist, unknowingly leaving bruises.

Pleasure ran up his spine like a radiation heat. It made his whole body get hot. They both were sweating lightly but the scent mingled with the scent of sex. The scent was thick in the air around them. Matthew was shocked by how awful the smell was. "Matthew lift your leg." Gilbert said and Matthew did what he was told. Gilbert grabbed him from behind the knee and held him there so he could go inside deeper.

Matthew eyes went wide and his head rolled back. His moans became louder and more lusty. "Gil! Oh Gil! There...aww ahhh oh god! There." Matthew gasped the pleasure was making him insane. He was shaking and rolling his hips into Gilbert even harder. Gilbert shivered and kept hitting that spot inside Matthew. He dug his nails into Matthew's leg. "Gil please oh god oh god." His back arched and he covered his mouth.

Matthew's other hand went up to Gilbert's shoulder, sliding down to his arm. His nail slid down scraping skin and drawing some blood. Gilbert hissed from the pain and kept going . Some his blood dripped down onto the blanket. "Fuck I'm getting close."He growled and went faster. Matthew moans then turned into screams of pure pleasure. His eyes rolled back and he closed his eyes tightly.

He was so close to coming that he couldn't think and he couldn't even roll his hips and more. "Gilbert please ahhhh so close." Clinging to him arching his back and moaning. Gilbert took his mouth in a hot kiss and sped up his pace. He took Matthew's erection in his hand and stroke it in time with his thrusts. It didn't take long after doing so to get the blond to come. The cum made his fingers sticky and he came shortly afterwords.

He pulled out and slipped the dirtied condom off. He cleaned his hand off on the blanket and looked over at Matthew. The blond eyes were glazed over and his chest went up and down as he panted. Gilbert smirked and laid next to him, kissing him on the shoulder. "So...how was it?" He asked playfully nuzzled close.

Matthew blushed and looked down at his own body. There where marks everywhere, hickeys, and bruises. He was still shaking. "It was..." He stopped and let out a beep breath. It was so many things. He felt Gilbert kiss behind his ear. If Gilbert kept kissing him like this he was going to become aroused all over again. "It was amazing." He finally said out of breath.

….

_Sorry for the rant before. Posting that here wasn't the right thing to do and I apologize. And on a positive note I got my first paycheck at my new job. On another positive note I found my missing pair of heels, I needed them for a upcoming event. _

_Also I came up with a wonderful idea for a fan fiction during my four hour long nap I took_

_I fixed the spelling on __gentle. I'll be working on the update this week. So hopefully it'll be up by Monday or Tuesday, but 'm not going to make any promises. I have a few other things I would like to get updated first _


	14. After glow

Matthew showered at Gilbert's house, using his Axe shampoo. He wasn't a fan of Axe products, luckily this bottle didn't have the Axe smell. Matthew little secret for his wavy hair was actually using Herbal Essences: Totally Twisted – curls and waves shampoo. Because of that he just couldn't stand the smell of male shampoo.

He came out of the shower drying his hair. "Gil you can go in now. I'm done." He said walking back into the bed room. The room still smelled like sweat and sex even after Gilbert changed the bedding. Gilbert looked over at him, then to the towel wrapped around his waist, then to all the hickeys he left. A sudden realization came over him.

They had school tomorrow, those marks would still be there, Francis would see them for sure. "Does your mom wear make-up?" He asked, not caring how random the question must have sounded. Matthew blinked still holding the towel on top of his head. He nodded and Gilbert save a sigh of relief. "Good, before school be sure to cover those..."

"I don't want to." Matthew said pulling the towel from his head down and clutching it tightly. Gilbert had not expected Matthew to refuse, if anything, he thought he would be all about hiding them, and protecting his clean image. Matthew touched one of the marks on his neck, just barely brushing his fingers over it. "Why should I?" He asked.

Gilbert didn't know how to respond so he just stood in silence. Matthew walked over to him and covered the top of Gilbert's head with the moist towel. He kissed him and smirked. Matthew left the towel on Gilbert's head and picked up his clothes off the floor and started to put them back on. Gilbert stole his shirt from his hands and pinned Matthew to the bed.

Matthew smirked at him and kissed him again and moved to his neck sucking softly. He gave Gilbert a hickey and pushed him off, stealing back his shirt. "Now we're even." He said staring proudly at the mark. Gilbert covered it with his head and blushed. Matthew pulled his shirt on over his head. He wrapped his arms around Gilbert and straddled his lap. Gilbert took his waist in his hands slipping them under the shirt.

Kissing each other their hands wondered all over each other. Matthew pressed so closely to him that the only space between them was caused by his clothes. "Damn I really want to do it again." Gilbert said pressing small quick kisses onto his lips. Matthew laugh was purely sarcastic. his back, among other things, were still too sore to go for another round.

Matthew smirked and tangled his fingers though Gilbert's silver hair. "Well to bad for you. Why don't you go take that shower now. You smell awful." He said and crawled off of him, slipping off the bed. Gilbert grumbled playfully and grabbed Matthew, gathering him into his arms. Hugging him close he nipped at his ear.

"You should join me."

"I just got out. I'm still wet." Matthew said wiggling free.

"I could get you even wetter...if you know what I mean." Gilbert smirked.

"I have no idea what your talking about. Just go take a shower." Matthew said and walked out the door. Gilbert sighed and went and took his shower. When he was done and had some clothes on he joined Matthew down stairs. Matthew was sitting on the couch watching a German war movie with Ludwig and Feliciano. Gilbert sat on the arm of the couch. Matthew looked over at him and made a motion with his head at the kitchen. Gilbert took the hint and went into the kitchen with him. "When should we tell Francis about us. You know he isn't going to be happy that we're dating or that we...well you know."

"Tomorrow at school. Lots of people will be around so maybe that will keep him from freaking out and killing me. I hope." Gilbert said and Matthew nodded. Then again, they were in public the first time, but then there was only two old ladies watching.

"We can only hope and if he tried to kill you I'll brake his nose. Ruin that pretty face would be worst then death to him." Matthew joked. Gilbert laughed knowing it was true. Francis pride and joy was all in his face. His face was the only thing that even got him girls, so he actually kinda needed it.

Gilbert smiled and leaned in and gave him a small kiss. "Then we'll tell him tomorrow."

….

_Ending this chapter short because I want to do the confronting Francis separately from this...what I like to call "cool off" chapter. _

_Now I found out that I have a hater on deiantart. At first I didn't care, but you know this person had it in their signature that "this person has failed, they must die" and a link to my profile. Now I wouldn't care if I actually spoken with this person before and knew that they didn't like me...you know for me_

_this person doesn't know me. We've never spoken before. So yes I'm offended and I'm not the type who can be offended easily. What upsets me the most is them saying I should die. you should never want another person dead or to die. _

_It actually affected the writing of this because I couldn't stop thinking about why they would hate me that much to have that in their signature...those show every time you post a comment. Also my keyboard is acting up, it wouldn't type some letters, so if there are any letters missing I'm sorry_

_Sorry if this seemed ranty...but seriously why_


	15. I bit my tongue

The next day Matthew sat in his first block class biting at his finger nails. The panic of confronting his over protective cousin had finally sunk into his brain. His heart was beating fast and he fear how Francis would react. He could only think the worst and it made his stomach hurt and he felt like he was going to be sick. He wondered if Gilbert was handling this better then he was.

Gilbert wasn't.

In fact he was taking this a lot harder then his blond boyfriend. He skipped his first class of the day to hide and have a panic attack in the bathroom. With his face in the toilet he got to revisit breakfast. His wasn't as good the second time around. Whipping his mouth with the back of his hand he hiccuped and flushed the toilet. He came out of the stall and standing at the sink was Alfred and Arthur.

"Why must I be here?" Arthur grumbled starring at Alfred. Gilbert sighed, he really didn't want to deal with these two.

"Because every hero has a sidekick. Right now your the Robin to my Batman." Alfred said and gave a charming smile. Arthur blushed softly and looked away grumbling. Gilbert rolled his eyes, these two were a strange perfect fit together. Alfred then turned his head to Gilbert. "You! We need to talk."

Gilbert sighed and gave in. "Alright, alright, if you want to kick my ass go for it, but I'm going to keep seeing your brother."

"Dude I know and I'm not going to kick your ass. I mean if you stole his virginity then it would be a different story but right now I actually want to help you out. Francis dyes his hair, its not really that perfect blond, it a dirty ugly blond, no one knows and it would hurt him more then any fist to the face if people found out." Alfred told him.

Gilbert raised an eyebrow. "Really?" They both nodded and he smiled. He thanked them for the information. But Alfred stopped him from leaving. Gilbert froze and felt his stomach clench up tightly.

"I want you to know that no matter how close you and my bro get, or even if we become friends, the day you sleep with him, is the day I beat the fuck out of you. No hard feelings."

"R-Right...no hard feelings." Gilbert gave a shaky laugh and quickly darted out of the room. Arthur rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.

Alfred smirked at him. "You git, you know he shagged him, why didn't you kick his ass." Arthur said and when he saw the shocked expression go across his face, he figured that he gave Alfred intelligence to much credit. Arthur smacked himself in the forehead. "You honestly didn't know did you?"

Alfred cracked his knuckles. "I'm going to beat him to a bloody pulp!" He growled.

"Hey wanker, why don't you wait until after school when he done beating up that frog. Maybe if we're lucky that French bastard will get in a few good hits."

"Your so smart. What would I do without you?" He said taking him by the waist and spinning him around pressing their foreheads together. A blush spread across Arthur's face as their lips touched. He chuckled and playfully shoved Alfred off of him.

"You git, a bathroom is not a proper place to kiss me."

"Janitor Closest..."

"That's better." He said and they took off.

Matthew stared the clock down, mentally trying to get time to slow down. It wasn't working and every second that passed meant one more second closer to the end of class. Then he would only have three more class to panic and go crazy in waiting for the school bell to ring marking the end of the day. He felt a ping of fear as class ended, he knew he had to walk right past Francis.

He gathered his books and moved as slowly as possible. He the quickly darted by his cousin and Antonio. He moved so quickly he didn't see Francis freeze in the middle of his stride. Francis eyes got wide. "Oh hell no!" He hissed under his breath. Antonio raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?"

"Matthew's hair, when he walked past us, didn't smell like his shampoo. It smelled like Head and Shoulders." Francis snarled. Gilbert used Head and Shoulders to deal with his dry scalp and dandruff, but he was able to hide his little secret from people by hiding the shampoo in a different bottle, a Axe bottle. Francis was the only person who knew this secret.

He turned to Antonio with a frighting expression on his face. The Spaniard took a step back. "Do you know why darling little Matthew would smell like Head and Shoulders?" Antonio shook his head. Francis eyes narrowed on his friend, looking for any sighs that he was lying. When he saw that he was honestly clueless he continued. "Well let me put it simply. Gilbert is a dead man."

Gilbert went to his second class and took his seat. Francis walked by and glared at sliding his finger across his throat and pointed at Gilbert as if to show that it was for him. Gilbert stared at him and felt his gut twist. But to show that he wasn't freaked out he flipped him the bird. "After school! Parking lot! Be there!" Francis snarled and was dragged off by Antonio.

The teacher sighed. "As long as its in the student parking lot I don't care. Now everyone open your books to page 134 and read the chapter." The teacher said and the lesson went on as normal.

After school everyone gathered in the parking lot making a ring around the two. Francis face was still bruised up from when Antonio beat him up. Matthew pushed his way to the front to try to stop the fight from happening but it was to late. Francis took a swing at Gilbert, Gilbert dodged and stuck out his leg, tripping Francis. To make matters worst Alfred realized that Francis sucked at fight and joined in to kick Gilbert's ass.

Alfred was a grate deal stronger then Francis and his punches didn't miss. Gilbert punched and fought back but Francis had crept behind him and grabbed his arms, holding them back as Alfred did all the fighting. "Stop it! Alfred stop it right now!" Matthew tried to scream over the crowd chanting the word 'fight' into the air.

Gilbert's lip was gushing blood and both eyes where black. The punches hurt like hell and he couldn't even block them. Matthew screamed at them to stop even louder. They didn't listen and Alfred punched Gilbert in the stomach, knocking the air out of his lungs. Matthew couldn't take anymore and shoved his way into the ring. He pulled his brother back and punched him across the face. Playing hockey had actually paid off. Alfred stopped hitting Gilbert as he staggered backwards holding his jaw.

Francis let go of Gilbert and the albino went to his knees holding his stomach with one arm and cover his bleeding face with the other. Matthew glared at Francis and wasn't about to let him off so easily. Someone he got Francis pinned down and started punch his face. His goal was to brake his nose, just like he said he would.

It took three people to pull him off. One of them being his mother the other being Gilbert's grandfather. Francis held his nose, Matthew had actually broken it after the first punch. Matthew took one look at his mother and started to cry, he buried his face into her chest. Gilbert's grand father sent the crowd watching away, except those involved.

Gilbert was helped to his feet, everyone was taken inside and cleaned up. Matthew still couldn't stop crying, Alfred was complaining that his jaw was making a clicking sound, Francis and Gilbert were the only ones who were perfectly silent. One reason being, Gilbert's mouth was full of blood and he didn't want to swallow it and there was no place to spit it out.

"Sorry mom...but they were beat him up." Matthew said between sobs and sniffles. She took him in her arms and hugged him tightly, petting back his hair.

"I know honey, your not in any trouble, but your brother sure is." She said and glared at her other child, who stopped talking about his now clicking sore jaw. Mr. Weillschmidt didn't say a word to his son but after seeing Mis. Jones talk to her's he knew he had to say something.

"What was this fight all about any ways?" He asked harmlessly but the whole room got silent. It didn't stay that way for long as Alfred spoke up.

"Well I kicked his ass cause he stole my bro's virginity. I'm older I was suppose to lose it first...you know." Alfred said and Miss. Jones covered her face in shame. Gilbert looked down and blushed, he could feel his grandfather's eyes burn into him.

"I did it cause I didn't want my best friend seeing or doing _that_ with my cousin." Francis added. Mr. Weillschmidt frown deepened and he got pale. He looked at his grandson looking for the words to say but he couldn't think of any.

"Well what do you have to say for your self Gilbert." Mr. Weillschmidt finally said in order to get out having to say anything else. Gilbert opened his mouth and the blood ran down his chin.

"I bit my tongue." Was the only thing he said before Matthew stared to cry again. Miss. Jones sighed and wondered why she had to be surrounded by men all the time, oh what she would have done in order to have a daughter.

She held her son and feeling like she was the smartest person in the room for once, started to tell people off. "Alfred and Francis I'm so disappointed in you two. Matthew is old enough to make his own decisions. He doesn't need you two beating the shit out of his boyfriend. He can see, date, have sex, with who ever he wants. You guys can't interfere with his life like your his parent. I'm his mother not you two so but out and leave the parenting to me." After her lecture the boys were taken to the hospital and fixed all up.

…..

_Hello everyone Red here. I can't believe I got this chapter done in one day. I wrote half of it before work then the other half after work. So I'm super sleepy and I feel like I could die. I went to work with really bad back cramps (curse you mother nature and your evil monthly spell) and I forgot to take a pain pill first. But one of the guys working today was really hot. _

_ps. pain pills are your best friend during that time. I knew a girl who didn't take any pain pills for it, she thought I was brilliant when I told her. So yes pain pill are a life savior, just make sure to read the bottle to make sure you don't take to many, and eat something first. If I don't eat something first it makes the cramps worst. Oh and bananas are said to help also, but I like salty foods. _

_Pss. Sorry to the guys who read this. I know you boys don't want to hear it. And sorry to girls who aren't comfortable talking about it or who haven't started yet...don't worry I was a late bloomer also._

_But I hope you all have a wonderful and fulfilling Halloween with lots of candy. Send me your candy corn and pop rocks _


	16. Poll

Dear readers,

I've put up a poll so all you readers can vote on what pairing to do next. And instead of mailing you guys the plot info I'm putting it here so you guys can look it over.

The pairings you can chose from will be Evil Spain/Lovino, Russia/Canada, France/England, Russia/America, Germany/Lovino, and Hong Kong/Iceland (they will be given human names),

Yeah I wanted to give some different pairings a try. That's why I have ones I've never done or don't even really like up there. Like for one I'm not a fan of France/England, I won't say I hate it, hate is a strong word, I strongly dislike them as a couple.

I do confess to being a fan of Germany/Lovino.

All of the plot ideas I have are pretty intense. Like the Evil Spain one is where Spain is starting to revert to his bad ass days, and bad ass Spain isn't about to put up with Lovino's shit. The plot is pretty sad and it might get bloody, but I have it pretty well thought out.

The Russia/Canada and the Germany/Lovino I might just combine into one story seeing that they have similar plots. This plot is probably the dirtiest I've ever thought of. Lovino and Canada are workers in a whore house in order to save their brothers. Alfred got into dept and if he doesn't pay the money back they'll kill him. Feliciano got really sick and the medication he needs is very costly.

Germany knows the owner of the whore house and he helps to brake in the more stubborn of the whores, that's how he mets Lovino. Russia just got dumped by the love of his life and is looking for some company.

The Russia/America one is a war based one. Where they are enemies but due to some unexpected circumstances they are forced to team up in order to survive. Some how in their struggle to live they fall in love.

The Hong Kong and Iceland one takes place in collage, it starts off being one sided, with Hong Kong being fully aware of his feelings and Iceland still in the dark about how he exactly feels. He struggles coming to terms with his feelings and their friendship takes a turn for the worst and the two stop speaking until many years later when they work together on a huge work project and the feeling start to return for each other.

The France and England one has them as assassins from two different groups that are forced to team up in order to bring down one of the largest and most dangerous mafia group in the world. The task proves to be a challenge when the two get themselves captured and held prisoner. They have to find away to get free, finish the job, and try not to fall for each other.


	17. Crap ending

The next day at school was very lonely for Matthew. The other three had out of school detention for the week. After school Matthew went straight to Gilbert's, he hasn't seen him since the visit to the doctors, and he was worried about him. Ludwig was the one who opened the door, with Feliciano running after something in nothing but a opened bathrobe, Matthew ignored it.

"Ludwig is Gilbert here." He asked his eyes big and round. Ludwig nodded his face turning red as Feliciano leaped onto his back, the robe now missing. Matthew did his best not to stare at the couple as he walked inside. But the sight was hard not to look at. "Can I head upstairs?" He asked shyly. Ludwig gave a silent yes as he tried to find the robe.

Matthew quickly rushed up the steps and crashed into Gilbert's room. As soon as he saw Gilbert's bruised and swollen face, he made a sad little squeak sound. The sound was just loud enough for Gilbert to look at him fully. Matthew jumped onto him taking him in his arms and burying his face into his shoulder and neck. Gilbert let out a deep breath and took him in a tight embrace. "Its not as bad as it looks. It doesn't hurt at all." Gilbert said to comfort him.

Gilbert smiled softly as he felt Matthew's arms around him tighten. "Are you sure its okay? Hows your tongue?"

"It stopped bleeding but the doctor said to be careful and shit. I'm fine babe." He said petting the blond's hair back. He could feel Matthew relax in his arms. Matthew didn't say a word, he didn't want to talk he just wanted to be close just like this. Gilbert kept holding him, he knew that's what his lover wanted. They had no idea how long they just stood there just hugging each other close. What they did know, is in that moment they never felt closer.

Matthew pulled away to get another look at the damage done to Gilbert's face. Gilbert leaned forward and gave him a small kiss. "Hey how about I treat you to dinner." He said holding his waist. Matthew smiled and pressed closer to him.

"As long as your not cooking you have yourself a deal."

"My cooking kicks fucking ass."

"You wished. Why don't you come over to my place, mom and Alfred will out for the night, it'll be just me and you." Matthew smirked placing his hands on top of Gilbert's and smiling softly. He moved the hands down lower. Gilbert laughed and kissed him.

Gilbert smiled and they went downstairs. "Hey bro going to Mattie's, tell gramps I'll be back whenever I get back. Bye" They rushed out the door. When they reached the other house, Matthew started on dinner. Gilbert took this as the perfect opportunity to sneak around. He crept into Matthew's room, on the nightstand was a box of condoms and a note.

_ Dear, Sweat heart_

_ Now that you have a adorable little albino boyfriend, I went and bought you these, seeing that everyone let it slip that your sexual active. Play safe, have fun, don't get pregnant, the condoms are cherry flavored. Oh and don't tell Alfred that I gave you condoms, I kinda went off on him when he asked for money to buy his own. This is just between us. Tell Gilbert I said 'hi'. _

_ Love, Mom_

Gilbert stared at the note. "Dude I wish gramps was that cool." He said folding the note up and sticking it into his pocket and grabbing the box and went backstairs. Matthew looked over at Gilbert as he came back into the kitchen. The box was tossed at him and Matthew caught it.

He stared at the box and gave a shrill scream when he saw what it was. He threw it back at Gilbert. "Pervert!"

"I'm not the pervert! They are from your mom."

"Are you fucking with me!"

"No! Look." He pulled the note out his pocket and handed it over to Matthew, after he picked the box of condoms off of the floor. Matthew read it and slowly his whole face turned red. He then torn the note up into confetti. His face was still red.

"We only did it once! God! Give me the condoms, I burning them."

"What no! Dude they're the cherry flavored kind."

"I hate cherries!"

"I don't." Gilbert said smirking. Matthew's whole face turned red and the dinner he had cooking behind him started to smoke then was on fire. Matthew then gave another loud scream before spraying it with water. "I'll call for pizza."

Matthew nodded and stared at the black burned thing in front of him. He had never seen something so burned and disgusting looking seine Arthur tried to make apple pie. Gilbert called for pizza fighting back a fit of laughter. When he returned Matthew was dumping the burnt stuff into the trash can and airing the smoke out.

Gilbert grabbed his waist and kissed the back of his neck. "The pizza won't be here for awhile. Why don't we..."

"Gil." He moaned and playfully shoved him off. Gilbert slipped his hands under his shirt and pulled it off. Matthew blushed and giggled. "Stop that ahh." He felt Gilbert kiss and nipped on his neck, leaving marks behind. Matthew kissed him and grabbed on Gilbert's shirt. He pulled Gilbert close and pressed against him firmly/

Gilbert then took him upstairs and you all can guess what happened from there.

And everyone lived happily ever after. Even Francis who got a nose job thanks to Matthew braking his nose. Now his face has never looked better.

…_._

_I actually didn't really know how to end it so yeah this is what I came up with. As for the poll right now Russia/Canada and Germany/Lovino is winning with 6 votes_

_second place is Russia/America with three votes_

_the rest is a three-way tie. _

_So I plan to write RusCan and GermSItaly first. Then RusAme, then I'm not really sure what to do next, but the FrUk one will be last...no hard feelings...I just really don't like that pairing _


End file.
